


A Worthy Foe

by Stylin_Breeze



Series: Usuri Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze
Summary: After losing their game, Usuri (literally) runs into a person he doesn't expect.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Usuri Michiru
Series: Usuri Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566028
Kudos: 18





	A Worthy Foe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sly_Helador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/gifts).



> Warning: Spoilers for chapter 337

It had been a good game. A good cap to the school year.

None of that mattered though. As far as Michiru Usuri was concerned, he had failed his spiker. The best of the nation, who never would get to play competitively in high school again. He broke down in tears apologizing to Kiryuu. It was such an honor to set for a person so larger-than-life (even if Wakatsu Kiryuu didn’t act like it).

As they prepared to head back to their hotel, Michiru realized he’d left something behind, probably amidst his crying fit. His eyes still puffy, he told the team he was going back to get it. He sniffed as he jogged through the halls, still in full uniform. He rounded a corner and hit something in his haste.

Usuri toppled backwards, not even sure what happened. And when he looked up, a hand was extended towards him.

“Good game,” said Fukurodani’s setter Keiji Akaashi.

Usuri just stared for a minute, then hesitantly took the boy’s hand and was raised to his feet.

“T-thanks,” he replied.

Keiji Akaashi didn’t seem upset at all. Usuri’s entire game plan hinged on eliminating Akaashi as a factor. He’d achieved that, for a time. The man’s mental fortitude recovered faster than Mujinazaka’s setter anticipated.

Ultimately, Koutarou Bokuto proved a worthy foe for Wakatsu Kiryuu. And Keiji Akaashi proved a worthy foe for Michiru Usuri.

And just as Usuri’s ace would now be moving on, at the end of this tournament—whether Fukurodani won it all or not—so would Akaashi’s.

“Your team was slick. Must be something, playing with Bokuto,” Usuri complimented.

Akaashi flinched for a second. “He always hated being less than Kiryuu,” he grinned.

Usuri blushed at the compliment of his ace.

And recalling Akaashi was a second year and that they both had somewhere to be, he smiled.

“I’ll see ya next year,” Michiru said and flashed a wave.

Akaashi flinched again. “Yes, indeed,” he replied softly.


End file.
